Jak zostać komunistą
Jak zostać komunistą-poradnik. Witajcie, towarzyszu! A więc chcecie zostać komunistą, i bardzo dobrze, zresztą. A kto was do tego namówił? Pan Marian spod ósemki? Dziadek z SB? Wiem! Wujek, zomowiec, odznaczony Krzyżem 40lecia PRLu! Mniejsza z tym. Ten oto poradnik pokaże wam jak do tego dojść, a co najlepsze, zastąpi osiemdziesięcioletniego dziadka! Tak więc, zachowajcie czujność i czystość ideową! Zaczynamy! Ubiór Jesteście komunistą! I macie być z tego dumni! A jak się jest dumnym, to trzeba to pokazać! Macie się stosownie ubierać! Mieć należy * Obowiązkowo czerwony krawat, koniecznie! Od tej pory czerwony ma być waszym ulubionym kolorem i kropka. Dlaczego? Nie pytajcie się „dlaczego?”, bo nie będziecie wierni idei. * W miarę możliwości chodzić w mundurze, ostatecznie w garniturze. Głupie? Może i trochę... Ale wasz wielki, najlepszy, wiecznie żywy Lenin tak się właśnie ubierał. I Stalin zresztą też. * A gdy już znudzi wam się garnitur, możecie ubierać się normalnie... ale... na czerwono! Ale nie po emowskiemu, bo będziecie wyglądać jak element szkodliwy społecznie. Myślę, że T-shirt wystarczy. * Młot i sierp pasuje wszędzie, im więcej tym lepiej. Czerwone gwiazdy też. * To samo tyczy się podobizn Lenina! Postaraj się zdobyć coś z podobizną Lenina! Rozmowa * Wszyscy od tej pory mają być „Towarzyszami”. Dla przykładu: mieszkam z Towarzyszem bratem, oglądam Towarzysza Ibisza w telewizji, na ulicy leży Towarzysz bezdomny, który wraz z Towarzyszami mieszka w kontenerze Towarzyszy śmieciarzy. Towarzyszami nie określa się elementów szkodliwych społecznie, ktoś taki natychmiastowo staje się „wrogiem ludu robotniczego”, „bumelantem”, ew. „wyzyskiwaczem”, ale o tym w następnych działach. * Uczcie się języka rosyjskiego! Musicie przecież rozmawiać z towarzyszami ze wschodu. Macie mówić z rosyjskim akcentem, wstawiać rosyjskie słowa w każdą konwersację. Cyrylicę macie mieć w jednym palcu, Towarzyszu! „Mi się język rosyjski nie podoba, jest głupi”. Jeśli tak pomyślałeś, to nie jesteś wierny ideom i jesteś... pomyślmy... wrogiem ludu! Ma wam się podobać, czy to jasne? Mam nadzieję. * Komunistyczna retoryka-wykuć na blachę, stosować we wszystkim co mówicie, piszecie i myślicie! Dobrym pomysłem jest też combo, tzn. komunistyczna retoryka po rusku. Pewnie nikt nie zrozumie, ale pokażecie, jaki z was komunista! * Do każdego powinieniście zwracać się w liczbie mnogiej. Źle: Wstawaj Kowalski. Dobrze: Wstawajcie, Towarzyszu Kowalski. Zachowanie * Widząc/słysząc/czytając wątek związany z religią, macie mówić „opium dla ludu”! Jeśli nie możecie – tzn. monstrualne żaby z marsa pożarły wasz mózg, bądź graliście w Tibię, to i tak macie tak myśleć. A wiecie dlaczego? I Ty chcesz zostać komunistą? (Towarzyszko Luśka, słyszałyście? On naprawdę chce!). Twój Wielki, Wszechmocny i Nieśmiertelny Karol Marks napisał tak w swoim wspaniałym, cudownym , Manifeście Komunistycznym (przy okazji: dobrze by było nauczyć się go na pamięć). * Macie być ateistą. Obowiązkowa lektura: Jak być dobrym ateistą. * Każdego napotkanego duchownego macie nazwać „burżujem” i „wichrzycielem”. Chyba domyślacie się dlaczego, jeśli nie, wróćcie na sam początek poradnika. * Każdego bogatego, ew. bogatszego od Ciebie, macie nazwać „burżujem” i „wyzyskiwaczem klasy robotniczej”. Zakładacie, że dorobił się wszystkiego na wyzysku i pokrewieństwu. Jeśli dorobił się tego z własnej ciężkiej pracy, to... hmm... to i tak kradł. I jest burżujem. * Kiedy tylko się da mówcie „za komuny było lepiej!”. * W pracy, szkole, domu, łazience, ogrodzie, bądź wiecu partyjnym macie wychwalać dzielny Związek Radziecki i jego wspaniałych przywódców! Co z tego, że ludzie się patrzą. Macie wychwalać! W ostateczności zaproponujcie im wyjazd na obóz... * Pal papierosy. W końcu więcej ludzi za komuny paliło niż teraz. * Powinieneś mieć niskie wykształcenie. * Słysząc od kogoś krytykę systemu komunistycznego, macie powiedzieć: "jesteście histerycznym antykomunistą z wypranym przez imperialistyczną propagandę mózgiem!". * Jesteście wierni idei za wszelką cenę! Jeśli w jakimś kraju (nawet kompletnym zadupiu) wybuchnie jakaś wojna między imperialistycznymi burżujami a poprawnym politycznie ugrupowaniem (komunistycznym), dobrze jest chwycić za kałacha i wspomóc towarzyszy w walce! Uwaga! Jeśli znajdujesz się u steru państwa, najlepiej wyślij tam od razu część swojej armii. Majątek Będąc komunistycznym przywódcą marzysz o tym, żeby wszyscy ludzie byli równi majątkowo, właśnie dlatego Ty masz być bogatszy. Złota myśl autora (raz mu się udało powiedzieć coś mądrego). Dorobiliście się majątku, no i bardzo dobrze. Jesteście bogaci! Ty burżuju! Ale zaraz... Przecież jesteście komunistą... Ale chcecie pomóc biednym, sam jesteś jak oni... A tu Was zdziwię! Wymówki Musisz coś ludowi powiedzieć, bo jeszcze oni zapragną mieć coś, nie daj Boże, swojego! A zatem, jeśli: * ...kradniesz-zainwestowałeś pieniądze ludu we właściwe warunki pracy dla organu władzy ludowo-demokratycznej (czyli Ciebie), * ...wyzyskujesz-prowadzisz naród przez ścieżki ciężkiej i trudnej pracy, aby doszedł do oazy socjalistycznego raju, oraz żeby mógł pokonać imperialistycznego, zachodniego wroga, * ...miałeś bogatych krewnych-postanowiłeś zainwestować swoje rodzime, jakże drogie rodzinne pamiątki na rzecz ludu (Twojej rodziny) i jej władzy (czyli Ciebie) * ...ciężko pracowałeś (hahaha! głąb!)-swą ciężką i jakże trudną pracą zdobyłeś pieniądze w imperialistycznych, dzikich czasach. Komputer * Nie możesz korzystać z Wikipedii, bo to wynalazek amerykańskich imperialistów, który oczernia jedyny sprawiedliwy ustrój. * Najlepiej nie korzystaj z Internetu, bo to też amerykański wynalazek. * No, chyba, że wchodzisz na strony związane z komunizmem. * Lub wchodzisz, by szerzyć ideę równości społecznej wśród Towarzyszy internautów. * Albo chcesz zamieścić w internecie poradnik „Jak zostać komunistą”. * W grach wojennych graj tylko Związkiem Radzieckim, Kubą, Chinami, lub Koreą Północną. Jeśli gra nie ma takiej opcji, zrób awanturę w sklepie, w którym ją kupiłeś. * Ewentualnością jest jeszcze gra Wietkongiem, gdy akcja dzieje się podczas wojny wietnamskiej. Terminologia * Sierp i młot-symbol komunistycznego wielkiego, oazy spokoju i dobrobytu, mocarstwa Kraju Rad, symbol sojuszu robotniczo-chłopskiego. * Gwiazda-koniecznie czerwona albo żółta na czerwonym tle, następny symbol wielkiego ... * Towarzysz-(ros. товарищ-kolega), każdy napotkany zdrowy element społeczeństwa. * Burżuj-ktoś bogaty, tzn. bogatszy od Ciebie. * Krążownik-dobre narzędzie do rozpoczęcia rewolucji. * Klasa robotnicza-klasa robotników. Portal internetowy, typu nasza-klasa jest dla robotników. Wymieniają się zdjęciami i piszą sobie komenciki. * Plutokrata-też nie wiem, o kogo chodzi, w każdym bądź razie, jest to element szkodliwy społecznie. Prawdopodobnie ktoś bogaty, bądź władca. * Opium dla ludu-(niem. Opium des Volkes), religia, . * Element szkodliwy społecznie-element, który potrzebuje wycieczki na Syberię, wyjazdu sportowo-rekreacyjnego do łagru oraz zapoznania się z dziką naturą Zadupienowska. Teoretycznie, każdy komu źle z oczu patrzy. * Imperialiści-Amerykanie. Kogo czcić Wam należy? * Szczególną czcią obdarzyć przyjaciela narodu polskiego i sowieckiego, nieomylnego, jakże wspaniałego, słońca ludu roboczo-chłopskiego, dobrodusznego, zwierciadła sprawiedliwości, stolicy mądrości, Władimira „Lenina” Ilicza Uljanowa. Jego portret powinien wisieć w każdym domu, fabryce, wsi, kuchni, sypialni, łazience i budzie dla psa. Jego słowa z dumą powtarzane na każdym apelu, zbiórce, obradach. Waszym hasłem przewodnim niech będzie: Partia Lenina siłą narodu!. * Także czcią nadobną męża stanu radzieckiego, myśliciela i filozofa, pogromcy wyzysku i carskiego imperializmu, wybitnego praktyka komunizmu, a także nieustraszonego wojownika, stratega i taktyka, odznaczonego wielokrotnie orderami Bohatera ZSRR, Czerwonej Gwiazdy, Czerwonego Sztandaru, Kutuzowa i Suworowa, Wielkiej Wojny Ojczyźnianej, Józefa Stalina. Warto dodać, że wszystkie medale, które otrzymał, przyznał sobie sam. * Wziąć sobie do serca słowa Ławrienntija Berii, największego przyjaciela prześladowanych, oferującego zawsze pomocną broń poszkodowanym i cierpiącym. Najlepszego przyjaciela Iosifa Wissarionowicza. Miał niepoliczone i największe zasługi na polu chwały wojny. Wstawiał się za oficerami polskimi, rzekomo zabitymi w Katyniu, aby nie uciekali do Mandżurii, zorganizował jednostkę samopomocy i wzajemnego wsparcia NKWD. Jak przejąć władzę? Każdy wprowadza swój system tak daleko, jak sięga jego armia. Józef Stalin W myśl tej zasady, musisz szerzyć komunizm siłą. Oto kilka porad: # Wyucz się wszystkiego co tutaj jest napisane. # Wstąp do ultralewicowej partii, dla przykładu „Praca, wolność i socjalizm”, „Walka w imię pokoju”. # Jak twoja partia będzie wystarczająco liczna, zaplanujcie zamach stanu. Myślę, że coś małego, jak Rewolucja Październikowa wystarczy. # Jak wygrać wojnę-obowiązkowa lektura. # To jak, zdobyliście władzę? No to fajnie. # Widzicie tego gościa po prawo od Was? Powinien być zesłany w okolicę Pierdołowska. # A tego? Brzydki jest. # Powiedzcie temu po lewej, żeby się nie chował. I tak pojedzie. # Nie śmiać się, bo też pojedziecie. # Jak Wam się nudzi, możecie zrobić czystkę. # Nie, to nie jest przeczyszczenie! # Lewatywa też nie! # No, gratulacje wasza pierwsza czystka. Я горжусь тобой. Jak nie wiesz co to znaczy, zacznij poradnik od początku. Trudno, że wyrżnąłeś ludzi. Człowiek się na błędach uczy. # I jeszcze raz. # Zasmakowała Wam ludzka krew? To dawaj jeszcze jedną. # Spokojnie, spokojnie, bo naród wytracicie. Zróbcie teraz taką, o której nawet nie śniło się towarzyszowi Stalinowi. Bijcie wszystkich, bez wyjątku. Inteligencję też, zostawcie tam oczywiście swoją rodzinę. Ale chociaż? Jeden krewny w te, czy we wte... # A po za tym, róbcie tak „aby ludziom żyło się dostatnio”, najlepiej wprowadźcie terror. # Ważna porada. Wasz złoty myśliciel, Feliks Dzierżyński mawiał: Znajdźcie mi człowieka, a znajdę na niego paragraf. Feliks Dzierżyński Następna: Rzymianie mawiali „testis unus, testis nullus”-jeden świadek, żaden świadek. Dzisiaj nie trzeba w ogóle świadków, wystarczy paragraf. Aleksander Sołżenicyn Kategoria:Poradniki Kategoria:Poradniki związane z ideologiami